


Double the Big Three

by Stories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Percy, Crossdressing, Incest, M/M, Male Lactation, Marking, Mpreg, Rimming, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Spanking, Top!Nico, all the smut in later chaps, bottom!Poseidon, bottom!jason, top!Hades, top!Zeus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the big three fall for each other's sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at camp. Things have been peaceful for months with the exception of a few minor monster attacks so it gave the demigods a little time to find themselves. Nico realized that Percy not being his type wasn't as much of a lie as he had originally thought but Solace wasn't the one either. There was only one person that fit that spot. Sure he had only seen him from afar, but if half of what Percy had told him about his dad were true than Poseidon was definitely the one. He refused to let his feeling get bottled up this time so he invited Percy to his cabin. The Sea Prince came in the gothic styled cabin. He was wearing his camp tee, bright blue jeans jeans and flip flop making him stand out from the dark surroundings.

 

"Hey Neeks what's up?"- asked the raven haired boy.

 

"Look Perce I have a confession to make and please don't judge me."- said the Ghost King.

 

"Nico haven't you learned that I would never do that?"

 

"Yeah but I'm not so sure you will feel the same once you hear what I have to say."

 

"Well, one way to find out, spill!"

 

"I have a crush on somebody"

 

"I thought I wasn't your type"- smirked the green eyed demigod.

 

"Not you, you dork!"- said the son of Hades loudly.

 

"Oh, so who is it?"

 

"Your dad"- said the shaggy haired demigod looking as nervous as a cat at a dog show.

 

"Oh, wow."

 

"And now you think I'm disgusting, don't you?"

 

"It depends. Do you think is disgusting that I have a crush on our uncle? It's the reason I broke up with Annabeth."- asked the son of Poseidon looking just as nervous.

 

"Seriously? You like Zeus, the guy who has been a threat to our existence since we were born?"

 

"I don't know there's something about him that makes me lick my lips when I think of him. Besides I'm sure he'll think differently once I have him wrapped around my little finger."- explained the porcelain skinned demigod.

 

"OK well I think you're weird but I already knew that so I don't think of you any differently what about you?"- asked the Italian.

 

"I'm actually thrilled, Neeks. If you and dad get together maybe I will be able to get rid of Amphitrite."

 

"Do you think he could like me back?"

 

"Nico my dad is married but like Zeus his wife isn't his soulmate. When I asked him for whom he would settle he said for someone strong, brave, willful, who knows how to show him his place."

"Perce I'm really worried now!"

 

"Why?"

 

"Because Jason said the same thing when I asked him why he and Piper broke up."

 

"Gods, you don't think he likes you?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

"So ask him"

 

"I can't just do it like that"

 

"OK fine. Grace do you have a crush on Neeks?"- yelled the son of Poseidon and opened the door to reveal the eavesdropping blond.

 

"How did you know?"- asked the Roman.

 

"My ADHD senses when someone's around me. Now answer!"-said the Sea Prince.

 

"No, I don't have a crush on Nico."- said the son of Jupiter.

 

"Continue, I know you like someone, The Aphrodite kinds have been teaching me how to notice these things."- said the green eyed demigod.

 

"Neeks you're gonna kill me if I told you!"- said the blond.

 

"I will kill you either way. Eavesdropping really now?"

 

"Well I guess I'm supposed to confess the same thing you confessed to Percy."- said Jason reluctantly.

 

"You like my dad too?!"- asked Percy surprised.

 

"What? No!"- replied the blue eyed demigod.

 

"He likes my dad, don't you?"- asked the olive skinned boy.

 

"Yeah"- admitted the blond.

 

"Seriously you haven't even met him."- said Nico.

 

"You haven't met Poseidon for real either."- argued the son of Jupiter.

 

"Guys cut it out! If we're gonna do this we should help each other. Now any more secrets?"- asked the raven haired boy.

 

"Persephone is engaged to Morpheus."- said Nico.

 

"What?"- this clearly got Jason's attention.

 

"Her and my dad drifted apart."

 

"Alright then lets think of a plan."- said the son of Poseidon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Sorry no smut in this chap. Comment which ship you'd like me to develop first.


	2. Chapter 2

Poseidon was sitting in the parlor of his underwater palace. Triton walked in. His physique had changed over the years. He now had only one merman tail which started from the middle of his thighs so he had to wear a loincloth over it.

 

"Father may I have a word with you?"

 

"You may Triton."- replied the King of Atlantis.

 

"I know you don't wanna be married to mom anymore. And for the first time in my life I support you. You should find someone you really love."- said the messenger god.

 

"Thank you Triton but with you there's always a catch."

 

"First, I may have came to terms with Percy being my brother but I don't want him as my stepmother, if you want him immortal find another way. I'm fine with anyone else except Tyson. I actually have fallen in love with my youngest brother. So here's the second part. I wanna marry him."

 

"Isn't he dating the harpy?"

 

"Oh please he was an overgrown child then. He didn't become a man until he met me.

 

"Than it's fine by me Triton. I'll tell your aunt Hera about it I'm sure she'll take care of everything as soon as possible. And you invite your brother in person."- the older god said and left.

 

When he returned he informed Triton that the wedding will be in two days, which was't actually too soon considering they ruled a city as large and organized as Atlantis and that Amphitrite was no longer in the palace. Triton left for camp. When he arrived he saw Percy on the beach and swam to the surface.

 

"Triton, what the Hades are you doing here?"- asked the demigod.

 

"I'm here to invite you to my wedding. It's in two days."

 

"Who are you marrying?"

 

"Tyson"

 

"What?! Did you blackmail him or something?!"- asked Percy rather angrily.

 

"If I did I he would have been the bride not me."

 

"Is dad OK with this?"

 

"He's fine. I told him if he let's us get married I would let him divorce my mother."- said the god.

 

"Wait so dad's single now?"

 

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas."

 

"Too late, I have a friend that's interested in dad, actually."

 

"Who?"

 

"Our cousin."- said the pale demigod making the god even more confused.

 

"Which one?"

 

"Nico"

 

"Hades's brat likes our dad?!"- Triton asked looking surprised.

 

"Do you have a problem?"- asked the demigod.

 

"No, I told dad he could date anyone except you and Tyson. How old is the boy actually?"

 

"Physically he's sixteen but he was born in the late 20s."

 

"That's perfect actually. Dad told me he wants someone young but mature."

 

"Than why don't you ask dad if he wants to go blind-dating. After that message me and I'll tell Nico. If dad's interested tell him to come to here at the beach at 8 PM"

 

 

<break>

 

 

Triton returned to the palace. He found his father at the parlor again.

 

"Father would you be interested in blind-dating?"- asked the younger god.

 

"Where did this come from Triton?"- asked Poseidon.

 

"It was Percy's idea, he knows someone who likes you."

 

"Is it a guy?"

 

"Yes"

 

"Well OK then, I trust him. When is the date?"

 

"Today at eight at the beach at camp Half-Blood. What are you wearing?"- asked Triton and Poseidon gabe him a face that meant: why do you ask questions you already know the answer to.

 

"Dad, I know you don't have be the man in this relationship but don't you think it's too early to wear a dress?"

 

"Nonsense. I'm just letting him know what he should expect. Now go to the seamstresses, they have to take measurements for your wedding dress."- said the King and went to his bedroom which had it's own bathroom and closet. He shaved his defined legs, pubes, ass and the hairy parts of his back and nicely toned chest. He didn't shave his arms and short, black Van Dyke beard because he liked the way it framed his sharp facial features and it looked good with his short, black, wavy hair and turquoise eyes. He was wearing a turquoise dress which looked amazing against his sun kissed skin. The dress had long, flowy, bishop sleeves with cut outs at the shoulders, a deep v neck and back and a really short pencil skirt. The god wasn't really overweight but he had nice curves along with a big, beefy bubble butt which the skirt outlined perfectly. Poseidon and his children weren't really tall since he was going to the beach put on beige, 2 inch wedge heeled sandals.

 

 

<break>

 

 

Percy ran to the Hades cabin where Nico and Jason were as soon as he got the message.

 

"Neeks. Get ready you're going on a beach date with my father in three hours."- said the sea prince.

 

"I thought we were making a plan for you and Zeus first?"- replied the Ghost King.

 

"Change of plans, my dad kicked out Amphitrite so now let's make sure she doesn't come back. Besides Zus and I will have to wait for a couple of days since Tyson is marrying Triton so I don't wanna anger Hera, yet.

 

"Whoa, your brothers are getting married to each other?"- asked the Roman.

 

"Yup!"- replied the son of Poseidon.

 

"Is someone gonna be in a dress?"- asked Jason

 

"Triton! I can't wait to see that. Oh and Nico I know my dad and there's a good chance he'll wear a dress on your date."

 

"That's fine Perce. Actually is better than fine."- smirked the son of Hades.

 

 

<break>

 

 

Nico was at the beach, wearing a black v-neck tank top with a transparent back, gray acid wash denim shorts, black leather flip flops and a really expensive perfume. He was a beach blanket and on it there was a very sexy sea god and a picnic basket. Like Percy said he was wearing a dress which fit him perfectly, but he also had a blindfold on, guess dorkiness runs in the family. The demigod sat on the blanket and the god removed the blindfold.

 

"Oh you're Nico, son of Hades right?"

 

"Right"- replied the Ghost King.

 

"I hear you're interested in me."

 

"I guess your sources are wrong because I'm far more than just interested in you. By the way that dress looks amazing on you."- smirked the shaggy haired demigod making Poseidon blush.

 

"Thank you. You look really handsome yourself and I really love your perfume. You know that us gods don't have a lot of time so let speed this up and get to know each other, but first what's in the basket?"

 

"I'm Italian and you're from the sea so I made us some seaweed pizza and brought some blueberry wine to go with it." - said the olive skinned boy and gave his date a glass of vine and a slice of pizza. Once they were done eating they were more than ready to continue talking.

 

"You are an amazing chef"- said Poseidon.

 

"Thank you"

 

"You said you are from Italy, where exactly from?"

 

"Venice"

 

"My favorite city in the world. Alright kind of music do you like?"

 

"Power pop, rock, jazz and classical. What about you?"

 

"You're not gonna believe this but exactly the same plus some hip hop. Alright are you interested in art?"

 

"Actually yes. I know know to draw, paint and design. I also know how to dance almost every dance in the world, play the violin, piano and piccolo and ride a horse if you're interested."

 

"I'm very interested, especially about the last part. Favorite color?"

 

"Dark olive"

 

"Nice, mine's sea green."

 

"Of course it is. OK, my turn realistic or abstract art?"

 

"Abstract"

 

"Good choice, what about architecture? Modern or historic?"

 

"I like updated versions of historic architecture, but I would choose historic if I had to. "

 

"Same here."

 

"Cat or dog person?"

 

"Cat"

 

"I personally prefer dogs, but it's not good to have two people who are exactly the same."

 

"Ok then tell me how would you describe yourself in three words?"

 

"Spontaneous, energetic and I can be stubborn. Your turn!"

 

"Strategic, mysterious and willful"

 

"Sound like you and I would balance each other perfectly."

 

"It does. Ok, what do you like about the Underworld?"- asked the Italian looking rather serious.

 

Poseidon thought for a minute and then said: "I like that it's like a big cave. As a sea god I love caves. I also like the darker cooler colors, it reminds me of the depths of the sea. And I'm a total sucker for gemstones. Now what do you think about the sea?"

 

"I like the sea, but I only wish I could see more of, I never told this to anyone but I can't swim."- said the Ghost King.

 

Poseidon felt sorry for his new boyfriend(?). He made a quick decision and pushed his thick lips against Nico's. The kiss was innocent at first but then it became a lot more passionate and the god slightly opened his lips letting Nico push his tongue inside. Their tongues battled for dominance, but eventually Poseidon submitted and let his lover explore his warm, wet cavern as a reward. They separated after several minutes and they were both panting.

 

"That kiss gives you the ability to breathe underwater, talk to sea animals and swim faster."- said the god.

 

"But why? Why so soon?"

 

"Because I would like my boyfriend to be at my son's wedding."- Poseidon smirked.

 

"Boyfriend?"

 

"Yes, boyfriend. I would love to spend more time with you, but I gotta go now, IM me."- said Poseidon. He stood up and went towards the sea. Nico lusted after that ass, he couldn't believe how well things were went, then the thought of his father's reaction came to his mind and ruined it for him. His dad would probably be invited to the wedding so that should be fun.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I won't be able to post until the 30th because I'm going on a vacation. Guess what I'm going to Greece.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy and Nico were ready for the wedding. The Italian was wearing a black suit with a medieval floral pattern, silver accessories and a white satin ruffled dress shirt and black embossed leather shoes with silver chains while Percy was dressed in a white and turquoise, Elvis, eagle jumpsuit with matching shoes. Although it was a little dated the sea prince thought it was fun and he was hoping Zeus would like it too.

The two arrived rather fast thanks to Nico's shadow travel. The ceremony was in five minutes so everyone was there. The Italian spotted Poseidon and went to him. The god was dressed quite casually. He was wearing a pale turquoise dress coat with matches formal shorts, a yellow aloha dress shirt and came colored shoes. Nico thought he looked perfect. The shorts showed off his legs and outlined his firm ass perfectly.

Percy also spotted the man he was in love with but only watched him from afar. Zeus looked really sexy in the navy suit which outlined his strong muscles perfectly.

He also spotted other guests like Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, Morpheus, Apollo and Hermes who were holding hands just like Thanatos and Eros and Ares and Hephaestus which made Percy snicker, also Hecate, Nemesis, nymphs... and of course Hera who unfortunately was conducting the ceremony. Little did she know that no-one actually payed attention not even the pair getting married. The Tyson and Triton walked out. The cyclops was in a pale blue fitted suit while the god was a wearing a white,short, lace dress and a seashell headband.

One the ceremony was done everyone started dancing. Nico and Poseidon sneaked out to the balcony. Before long the demigod was on his knees.

 

"Amore I know it's only been a few days, but you know better than I than in our lives time is meaningless. So what do you say? Will you marry me?"- the Italian proposed and took out a silver ring with a pale turquoise stone.

 

"Yes"- said the god once he came over the shock he was in and put the ring which he thought was gorgeous on his finger. They kissed.

 

Then Poseidon left Nico for a few minutes and only to then come back. But he wasn't alone. With him was Hades dressed in a black Gothic trench coat, satin dress shirt, Gothic boots and gray skinny jeans.

Nico knew exactly what was going on so he started talking.

 

"Father, Poseidon and I love each other and would like to get married. We would be happy if you gave us your blessing."

 

"Nico why are you trembling? I support this! Of course you have my blessing! Imagine how mad would Zeus be."

 

Nico and his fiancé were relieved but then froze instantly when they noticed than the King of Olympus was behind Hades. He vanished with thunder all around him. Then Percy revealed himself from behind the curtains.

 

"Don't worry I will fix this! Lord Hades can you teleport me to Olympus?"- said the son of Poseidon.

 

The god only nodded and summoned the shadows to transport his nephew to his stubborn brother. At first Percy was confused. Then he realized that his mind must have messed with the shadows so he ended up in Zeus' bedroom.

 

"You dare invade my realm?!"- said the god from behind the sea prince.

 

"How can I invade something that will soon be mine anyway?"- said Percy cheekily.

 

"Is that a threat?"

 

"Yes but not to you, to your wife."

 

"What?"

 

"I know you're not happy about my dad being engaged to Nico so why don't you balance that by making me your queen?"

 

"What's in it for you?"

 

"Sex with the most experienced Greek god."- said Percy which confused the thunder god.

 

"Don't tell me you haven't thought of ravishing my ass."- smirked the demigod.

 

"You realize that marrying me will make sitting and looking pretty your only job."

 

"You are a hard nut to crack but I bet you won't be like that when you're in my crack. So what do you say?"

 

"Alright then, but you should know if you're serious that means no sex until wedding night."

 

"OK, now tell me how you're gonna deal with your wife."

 

"I will simply free Ixion who I punished to walk on a circle of fire forever because he tried to rape her and give her to him."

 

"Then all I can ask is one little favor! You will at least act civil around your brothers."

 

"Sound like we have a deal my queen." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is probably the most fashionable chapter in the world of fanfic. Next chap will be about Jason and Hades, then a triple wedding and more importantly 3 sexy wedding nights.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Percy went to the beach to meet with Annabeth. The sky was cloudy so he knew his soon-to-be husband was watching.

 

"Hey Wise Girl"- he said as he saw her.

 

"Hey Perce what's up?"

 

"Annie we have to break up"- he said rather quietly.

 

"What? Why? Wait did you finally confess to Zeus?"

 

"Yup"- he said with a smile on his face.

 

"Congrats"- she said and hugged him.

 

"I got good news for you, though. Pipes is all yours."

 

"What? But she and Jason are still together."

 

"Not for long, though"

 

 

<break>

 

 

Nico shadow traveled to the palace of the Underworld.

 

"Dad I need to talk to you."- said the soon-to-be ruler of Atlantis.

 

"Of course son, what is it?"

 

"Dad now that I'm starting a life of my own and you and Persephone are no longer together this palace will be a lonely place. Even us loners know that we can't be truly alone. So how would you feel about dating again?"

 

The god wasn't dumb, he knew his son wasn't asking without good reasons so he asked: Did you have anyone in mind you'd like to be your stepmother?"

 

"Well your nephew really likes you"

 

"Seriously! Be a little more specific"

 

"Jason"

 

"You're kidding, right? He hasn't even met me"- replied the god confused and surprised.

 

"You hadn't met Persephone before you abducted her"

 

"And now we're not together anymore."

 

"After a few millennia"

 

"I see your point. Alright son, tell me s little bit about your friend."

 

"He's determined, a leader, strong..."- then the Italian was interrupted by his father.

 

"Anything important or interesting?"- he said and yawned.

 

"Well, Jason's a slut, he'll do anything so that his ass isn't empty, also he like being treated like a sex slave."

 

"Alright now we're getting somewhere, tell me Nico what's his favorite food?"

 

"Cheeseburgers"

 

 

<break>

 

 

Jason wore a form fitting tight purple polo shirt, really tight jeans which outlined his big bubble butt perfectly and purplish-blue semi formal shoes.

Nico had told him to dress up and meet him at the beach. The blond went to the beach but there was no sign of Nico. Then shadows appeared beneath his feet and engulfed him. Next thing he knew he was on a balcony of the palace of the Underworld. The god he was lusting after was sitting on a small round table with two seats dressed in a black velvet suit jack, black pants, black ruffled satin dress shirt, a purple bow tie and handkerchief and black and gray leather dress shoes

 

"Would you care to join me?"- asked the King of the Underworld.

 

Jason sat down and noticed that there were plates with cheeseburgers and blackberry wine. They started eating what had to be the best burgers the demigod had eaten. After the plates and glasses were empty the god started talking.

 

"Ok, let's cut to the chase I now you like me and I'm informed you would marry me, but I question why would you want to marry someone you barely know?"

 

"Well, you see Hades sometimes it's more interesting to get to know your lover once all the pressure is gone. Also I love surprises and the less you know the more you want to find out."

 

"Excellent answer, now prove how serious you are about this. One seed is all I ask."- said the god and handed him a bowl of pomegranate seeds. 

 

Without hesitation Jason took one seed, placed it in his mouth and ate it.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. BTW I would marry any Underworld creature and give up any other food just for pomegranates. They're my favorite fruit and I only get to have them once of twice a year where I live. Next chap will probably be the last. It will contain the triple wedding and 3 sexy wedding nights.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy and Jason were at the palace of Atlantis preparing to the wedding. Percy had insisted on a triple wedding and no-one could deny him. This would be the first wedding Hera wasn't invited to, instead the marriage ceremony would be conducted by Hymen, the god of weddings and songs. Of course Amphitrite and Nereus were also not invited but other than that almost every non-evil god and creature Percy knew was there even Persephone since she supported Hades' relationship with Jason. So now they were deciding the most important thing the wedding dresses. The son of Jupiter almost fainted when Poseidon informed him that while the Greeks are very open minded when it comes to kinks and same sex relationship if he was gonna be a queen he had to dress like one. So the three had to lose their previous wardrobe and get a new one which would mainly consist of sexy dresses. To create the wedding dresses Zeus sent his daughter Hebe since she was the patron of brides.  Percy was the most picky one and in the end the perfect wedding dresses turned out to be figure skating outfits. Poseidon's was in brighter and darker shades of blue, Percy's in white and blue and Jason's in white and black. They decided to wear soleless sandals. Poseidon's were decorated with sapphires, Percy's with Seashells and beads and Jason's weren't real - they were black henna tattoos. In his hair the blond was wearing a black an white pomegranate flower, the god - a dark sapphire headband and Percy a hair accessory with seashells, beads feathers and starfish. 

 

                    

            

Once they were all dressed it was time for the ceremony. There they saw their almost husbands for the first time that day. Nico was in one of his usual Italian suits, this one consisting of a black suit jacket with a blue jacquard pattern, a similar vest and bow tie, a white satin ruffle dress shirt, silver accessories and black leather dress shoes.

 

Zeus was in gold and white. His suit was similar to Nico's because the soon-to-be sea king bought them all from a luxurious fashion store in Italy and he was wearing black formal shoes.

Hades was in a black and white patchwork jacket and a similar tie with everything else being mostly black with silver and black dress shoes.

 

Each took their fiance's hand and started walking towards the god of weddings.

 

<Nico and Poseidon's wedding night>

 

Nico was carrying his sea queen to their bedroom in the palace of Atlantis. He was immortal now since he's the king of the sea. He dropped his wife on the bed and started undressing. The god was nervous, he had never bottomed before, but he knew he was a total size queen so when his husband took off his boxer briefs and revealed his 9 inch, really thick member the god's entrance started leaking. All three recently married couples decided to drink a potion made by Hecate. It made Percy, Jason and Poseidon able to self lubricate, get pregnant and produce milk while it made all of them faithful to each other so that if anyone raped them he/she would turn into the opposite gender for an year and if they had sex willingly with someone other than their spouse they same would happen but it will also make them unable to cum for a week and super horny. Anyway Nico lay on top of his lover and kissed him. The god wasn't too resistant and let his husband explore his warm wet cavern. Nico moved to the his lover's neck and kissed and sucked the skin at the collar bone leaving a hickey. He started playing with the large erected nipples until they were rock hard. Then the former demigod moved to the hairless crotch. He stroked the 7 inch dick and then flipped his wife. He buried his face in between the big round ass cheeks and started licking his lover's already slick entrance. The sea queen moaned as loud as he could while his pucker was being stimulated. Then out of nowhere the Italian stopped and slapped the big bubble butt. The god yelped but as his husband kept smacking his ass he enjoyed it very much. He kept moaning and whimpering as his ass became more sensitive by the minute. By the 30th slap it was cherry red and stinging. The suddenly the queen flipped and grabbed his husband forcing him on his back. Poseidon got up and used the sheets as robes to tie his lover to the headboard and impaled himself on his lover's big dick, popping his cherry. He started thrusting at a slow pace but the king was impatient and buried his length inside his wife. Then the queen experienced his special spot being hit for the first time and he was in ecstasy. He started fucking himself faster and faster making sure to hit the special spot every time. He soon came staining the short dress he was still wearing but his nipples ejected some milk as well. The tight walls tightened around Nico and he too spilled his seed deep inside his wife. As he pulled out he was able to get out of the ropes and placed a big butt plug inside the tight ass. He wanted to make sure Poseidon gets pregnant fast. They laid panting until Nico pulled Poseidon for a kiss.

 

"I love you my sea queen"- said the Italian.

 

"I love you too!"- said the soon to be mother and fell asleep in his husband's embrace. Then the mischievous son of Hades got a special shadow potion which he, his dad and Zeus asked Hecate to make. He rubbed it on his wife's ass causing his name to appear on it.

 

<Percy and Zeus> 

 

The King of Olympus threw his queen on the bed and got undressed. His dick was slightly above average but Percy expected bigger, however he did not expect it to be as thick as a baseball bat. Zeus was brutal he got Percy on his lap and started spanking without warning. The slaps were hard and had his wife yelping, whimpering and moaning. The boy's 6 inch dick became rock hard and his entrance started becoming wetter as his ass became as red as blood and extra sensitive. After what had to be 50 slaps the god decided the pale heart shaped ass had had enough of his big muscular hand and put the shadow potion on the now red cheeks. He flipped Percy on his back and showed his thick member inside his young lover causing him to scream. Pain soon turned into pleasure as the king started destroying the tight walls at a rather fast pace. Percy was sweating and moaning as his prostate was being hit with every delightfully painful thrust. 

 

"Want me to stroke your clit slut?"- asked the thunder god and his lover nodded. As Zeus started stroking the recently turned younger god spilled his seed staining the dress. His entrance tightened around the god's painfully thick member who soon blew his load into the tightness. Percy wanted to pull off by his husband said: "Keep your tight pussy where it belongs. You're gonna give birth to at least 15 children when I'm done with you" The older god then kissed his lover who granted him entrance immediately and let him explore his mouth. At the same time he squeezed Percy's erected nipples causing them to instantly secrete milk. They separated and were both panting . Soon they fell asleep with Zeus still inside Percy. 

 

<Jason and Hades>

 

Jason couldn't believe what was happening. He was still in that embarrassingly short dress in his new bed. Shadows were making sure he couldn't move and he was positioned on all fours. Then his husbands had men his big bubble butt as the king smacked it. He, his son and his brother made a deal that the honeymoon would last 2 weeks and during the first one no leaving the bed.  Anyway he continues slapping until the blond's ass was bright red and Jason simply couldn't believe what he had been missing on. Hades then got in between the burning ass cheeks and started licking the tight entrance. The Roman kept moaning and whimpering and then suddenly he felt empty until he felt his husband thrust his enormous 12 inch dick into his insides. The blond was screaming but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Hades did give his some time to adjust and started moving rather slowly but immediately sped up when he felt Jason kept pushing his hungry ass backwards. Hades started hitting his wife's special spot every time and soon Jason came screaming his lover's name and staining both the dress and the sheets. His formerly virgin ass tightened around his husband who soon blew his enormous load deep inside him and sucked his neck leaving a hickey.. Jason found this so sexy that he felt his nipples get rock hard and he soon started producing milk. Then he felt all the exhaustion and instantly fell asleep. Hades kissed his sleeping consort passionately and put the shadow potion on the big firm globes. His seed started oozing out of of the still full hole, but the god kept thrusting, just because Jason was asleep doesn't mean his muscles and seed are too.

 

The End

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I know the smut parts are somewhat short but they are hot and when you look at it this whole story is short actually.


End file.
